epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Kefka Palazzo vs the Joker - C vs VG
First off, this battle is dedicated to User:GIR 5 life as he is a great friend, and he suggested this to Noah, even though Kefka is in no way horror, and I had already pretty much written it, so here's the finished thing. Also, User:J1coupe said I could borrow his Kefka (and others) titlecard. Credit to him for Kefka's titlecard, I'll get a Joker one before the battle is released in a vid. Finally, Rorschach vs Cloud Stryfe will have to be delayed until one after next, as I wanted to get this out for GIR. The Battle: COMICS! Serial murderer with a smile, the Joker VERSUS VIDEO GAMES! God of magic, KEFKA PALAZZO! Kefka Palazzo: I'm facing a powerless clown, what a Killing Joke I'll get a hole in one before you take a stroke I am the god of magic, you pale before this MC I shall leave immeasurable devastation, no mystery I let you live now, since this rap's still fun I hope you realise, I'll evaporate you if you run I'm known as the best villain of all time, ask Sephiroth I'll win this and sell you to Gruntilda for a broth - (Kefka laugh) Joker: Hold on Kefka! You haven't gotten to the punchline (punches Kefka) The clown prince of crime will teach you how to rhyme Your verse ineffective like Arkham, you're failing, and I know for sure you'll last less time than Bat-Damian Rogue and villain, the dominant, super sanity as well I've killed more than you, and you're already in hell Scourge of the mind since I was Jack Nicholson, see Somebody tell Squaresoft, there's a Death in the Family - hahaha Kefka Palazzo: I honestly think it's too bad you're immune to toxins I'm a killer with secret magic, you're reduced to boxing I'll outpower you, outgun you, stomp this pariah from DC I know Batman stopped you, lucky these disses come free I'm near unstoppable, you can't even rob a bank, so low I have a god complex? I'm a god of magic, you Kerr, Joe I am the best there is at what I do, ask anyone, anywhere I have to exclude Wolverine, but I really don't care I can and will nuke you where you stand I say forget Arkham, go to Azakaban! Joker: Settle down, little man, here, hold on to my face It's in my way as I put this Sephi-not in his place Inspiring ripoffs, from you to Jeff to Laughing Jack I should just BANG! Harley, not waste time on this hack This battle is quite easy, it's true that I dominate Every line you start with I, a megalomaniac, I don't hate I am the Joker, anti-Batman, super-sane, the only You the best villain? You're just another of the lowly You don't compare, this battle's not designed fairly I'm a king, you a nuclear nuisance - a fission fairy Outro: Laughing Jack: Hahahahaha! That was fu- (gets blown up by Kefka) Kefka: I see you behind that monochrome clown, you shirtless try-hard Sephiroth: Unfortunate for you... (a shadow crawls across the screen) ?: I hunger! Herald, fetch me that morsel (a silver blur grabs Sephiroth) Who won? Joker Kefka Palazzo Category:Blog posts